Blindsided Tradução
by Sara Miles
Summary: One-Shot, DraMione. Tradução de Blindsided de secretdiary. É a última noite na escola e Hermione tem algo a provar.


N/T: Tradução autorizada pela escritora. Mais traduções por vir. Enjoy.

N/A: Isto foi escrito, em primeiro lugar para o HBP, o meu dia de sonho durante o 6º ano. Pretendia escrever uma 'one-shot' e a fic será uma 'one-shot'. Eu remendei-a um pouco desde o post original e tentei justificar o 'F&G' presente. Digamos que eles esgueiram-se e algo hilário acontece com Filch e bla bla bla... Por favor deixem-me saber o que pensam. Não me importo com criticas construtivas, não que ouvi-los dizer que gostam não seja sempre ótimo, hehe.

Lado-cego (Blindsided): (verbo)  
1. Bater ou atacar pelo ou do lado-cego; Atacar donde a vista da pessoa atacada está obstruida.  
2. Apanhar desprevenido ou desatento, especialmente com resultados desfavoraveis.  
3. Aproximar-se donde a pessoa está vulneravel.

"Eu realmente odeio dizê-lo Mione..." Seamus começou contidamente, sabendo muito bem o que iria dizer e mal conseguindo olhá-la nos olhos por isso, "mas dez sapos de chocolate em como ela não vai fazê-lo." ele finalizou rapidamente e dirigindo-se à multidão de colegas de casa.

Houve murmúrios de concordância e amargos protestos há volta dela enquanto Hermione o encarava.

_Wow_, Hermione pensou, _é bom saber que pensas tão bem de mim._

"Não sei não," disse George," O ano está praticamente acabado... Hermione é esperta, provavelmente arranja uma maneira para que as chances de se meter em chatices mais tarde sejam reduzidas para nenhuma. Ela deve conseguir. Dois galeões na Hermione!"

_Finalmente! Obrigada George!_

"Ah sim, irmão," respondeu Fred," mas sendo esperta como tu disseste, ela ainda deve saber que um risco é um risco. O ano ainda não acabou. Eu, os meus dois galeões e a minha última garrafa de Whisky de fogo dizem que ela se acobarda."

"Desaparece Fred", gritou Ginny," Todas apostas dos Weasley devem ser a favor de Hemrione, não contra!"

"Sim, nem é suposto vocês estarem aqui," gritou Dennis, cuja paixoneta por Ginny andava fora de contolo ultimamente.

"Whoa," exclamou Seamus,"Eles são realeza da Gryffindor, eles são bem vindos onde quer que queiram ir!"

A multidão gritou em aprovação, batendo nas costas dos gémeos.

"Bem.." Dennis gaguejou, embarassado mas ainda querendo a atenção de Ginny, "Hermione continua a ser o máximo! Não é assim, Ginny?"

A bochecha de Hermione ficou ainda mais vermelha, se é que é possivel. Ela agarrou-se com força à cadeira onde estava sentada e brincava nervosamente com a fita de espírito natalício, vermelha e dourada, ainda no cabelo dela desde o jogo de Quidditch.

A fita do espirito da casa que ela e Ginny eram supostas usarem combinavam.

Isto antes de Ginny esquecer a dela no quarto, deixando Hermione usar a sua completamente sozinha... Não se teria sentido ela suficientemente estúpida numa noite? Esperava que ser a única idiota no jogo com a fita da Gryffindor no cabelo preenchiria a sua quota para aquela noite, mas parecia que estava enganada. Tentava manter um subtil e bem-humorado sorriso, esperando que os seus companheiros e os estudantes muito barulhentos à sua volta acreditassem nele.

Oh, o quão difícil estava a ser manter a calma, fingindo que todos os olhos que a avaliavam e observavam antentamente, tentado adivinhar do que ela seria capaz, não estavam lá. Ou que, pelo menos, eles não a chateavam... O quão facilmente aqueles jogos infantis podiam crescer!

Ela não tinha estado a ver Neville à volta dos tenis de Parvati cantando "I'm a little teapot" mesmo há momentos? Como poderia a vitória final dos Griffindor sobre os Slytherin este ano ter sido há apenas uma hora? Normalmente as festas depois do jogo não eram tão intensas! Como se tornou a vez dela tão rápido?

E por alma de quem é que ela escolheu '_consequência'_?

_Porque não tens nada de bom para confessar sobre a verdade, e tu sabe-lo,_ disse a voz cínica na cabeça dela.

Hermione arqueou a sua sobrancelha, mas apenas porque a verdade a frustrou.

_George finalmente e oficialmente confessou que tinha sido ele quem enfeitiçou a Madame Norris de cor-de-rosa. Fizeste algo mais ousado?_ Os seus pensamentos negativos continuaram, _E honestamente, Parvati e Lavender falaram de como elas praticavam o beijo à francesa uma na outra. O que bate isso? Encara-o Hermione, sabes que não tens nada para dar. Não queres deixar o 6ª ano com todos os teus colegas a pensarem que nunca fizeste nada, nada de nada, queres?_

Hermione comprimiu os labios um contra o outro nervosamente; parecia que toda a gente na sala comum estava excitada com a sua consequência. Na verdade aquilo chegava a tais proporcões que as apostas eram sobre não só ela aceitar a aposta como também de a concretizar.

_Não seria eu uma afortunada_, pensou ela miseravelmente, _como se só esta aposta não fosse mau o suficiente._

Ela sabia o porquê de todo aquele estardalhaço, e aquilo estava definitivamente a abalar a sua confiança. Podia bater em si própria por deixar que a posição de Monitora-chefe a afectasse tanto. Apesar de não ser anunciado para o resto da escola até ao próximo ano, não havia ninguém na Gryffindor que não soubesse que iria ser ela.

_Vais ser Monitora-chefe, e depois?_ ela tentou dizer para si própria. Mas não adiantava.

Através de toda a História de Hogwarts tinha existido dois tipos de monitores. Um Percy Weasley ou um James Potter. Ambos feiticeiros extremamente talentosos; capazes de tirar notas espetaculares nas suas aulas. Mas apenas um conseguiu continuar a ser um divertido, adoravel e brincalhão. Um líder que, com as suas ridiculas travessuras, fez os seus alunos atravessarem as aparentemente intermináveis aulas; uma lenda inesquecível! O outro.. um idiota, assustadiço, nerd, de nariz arrebitado, agente da lei, bufo e dedo-duro de que ninguém gostava...

Era como se toda a gente assumisse que ela não seria uma daquelas monitoras divertidas, aquelas que têm sempre as melhores partidas debaixo da manga, fazem as mais loucas façanhas, têm um monte de segredos...

Sentiu-se tão rotolada. Merda, ela sentiu-se tão _des_rotolada!

Sabia que cada pessoa naquela sala iria olhar para ela de forma diferente no próximo ano. Todas as amizades iriam mudar uma vez Monitora-Chefe. Eles não brincariam com ela, não lhe contariam segredos ou histórias engraçadas ou envolveriam em partidas... Seria demasiado figura de autoridade para se envolver em algo. Ela iria perdê-los. Sabia ser muito estúpido estar toda sentimental... mas estava desejosa por uma última loucura!

Talvez fosse a energia daquela festa em particular. Estava toda a gente tão excitada, faltava apenas mais um ano de escola para muitos deles, e a Gryffindor tinha definitivamente dominado durante este ano! Eles venceram a taça de Quidditch naquele dia e de certeza que receberiam o prémio pela casa com mais pontos. Toda a gente se sentia um pouco louca naquela noite. Por isso, se ficou um pouco alterada, que culpasse o Whisky de Fogo roubado que experimentou.

Ginny procurava dentro do seu porta-moedas. "Aposto... seis, sete, oito galeões em como ela vai! E tu Ron?" perguntou olhando para ele. Ron fez um murmúrio.

"Ron?" Ginny repetiu seriamente, mirando-o. Aparentemente ele pensava que observando atentamente a sua cadeira talvez o livrasse de que lhe perguntassem a sua opinião.

"Eu não sei.." disse num tom culpado," Quero dizer, Hermione, sem ofensa, mas tu és tão..."

"Puritana?" disse alguém na multidão.

Toda a gente riu.

Hermione parecia furiosa.

"Hei!" disse Ron, sentindo-se mal por levantar aquela questão."Ela não é... tipo... nós namorámos por um tempo!"

"Sim, provavelmente é por causa disso que ela é tão puritana," gritou mais alguém.

O riso preencheu o espaço mais uma vez e o Ron corou. As habituais partidas da Gryffindor, rirem-se uns dos outros, tudo de bom humor.

_É mais como rir dissimuladamente com bom humor..._ pensou Hermione cinicamente outra vez, sentindo-se imensamente pressionada agora, _é tão facil para eles ter o comportamente como se fosse um crachá por serem indiferentes! Só por que não me vangloreio não quer dizer que não gosto de me divertir de vez em quando e conturnar um pouco as regras. Se eles soubessem que não tenho um pau enfiado pelo rabo a toda a hora..._

"Está bem, está bem, vamos continuar com isto." chamou Fred, tomando o controlo, "Hermone ainda vai perder a chance dela; Malfoy apenas fica pelo lago até voltar para a sala comum da Slytherin... agora, acertem as apostas finais comigo." disse, empunhando um pregaminho, pronto para apontar novas apostas. A sala preencheu-se de barulho, parecia que muitas pessoas conversavam entre si, discutindo se ela seria capaz da tal façanha... Hermione continuava a tentar parecer calma, totalmente confiante, desafiando as pessoas que obviamente duvidavam dela.

Não é que eles a quisessem insultar, era só que... ela era _Hermione Granger_...

"Como se ela fosse ficar com Draco Malfoy... tipo, _por favor_!" ouviu Seamus a tentar persuadir Dean, "Ela odeia-o."

E para ser perfeitamente honesta, ouvir o seu desafio dito em voz alta outra vez fez o seu estômago dar um nó.

Mais rápido que um raio, o seu desafio engendrado por Lavender para beijar Dean Thomas crescia com os melhoramentos da multidão.

"Com língua!" alguém adicionou.

"Sim!" exclamou Dean.

"Não, não," Insistiu Seamus," alguém melhor que Dean... vamos fazê-la ir a outra casa! Todos os Revenclaws a querem mesmo!"

"Que aborrecido, um Revenclawn não," Desencorajou George.

"Então um Slytherin!" Seamus decidiu, os olhos abertos de excitação.

"Sim!" a multidão gritou. "Sim! Sim! Um Slytherin!"

"JÁ SEI!" gritou Lavender.

"DRACO MALFOY!" despejou Parvati, acabando a frase de Lavender.

A boca de Hermione caiu num horror profundo... mas era tarde de mais. A festa enlouqueceu; era tudo demasiado perfeito.

A Miss Respeitabilidade a tentar colar os seus lábios aos do seu maior rival e inimigo pessoal na escola, que até era o rapaz mais desejado de toda a escola? Era o desafio de uma vida.

_Vão pró inferno, seus mini pseudo-imbecis!_ ela sibilou amargamente, _Odeio este jogo estúpido_.

Aparentemente, todas as raparigas para além de Hermione tinham conhecimento do seu passeio à volta do lago depois de um jogo, já que a sua alegada sensualidade e aparência fê-lo merecedor de muita perseguição. Ela tinha de correr para ele e beijá-lo.

Mas isso não era suficiente para a multidão. Não, não, ela tinha de o fazer curtir com ela.

"Mas como é suposto eu fazer isso?" ela reclamou, "Nós meio que nos _DESPRESAMOS_!"

Mas Fred ria-se com reguzijo,"Quem quer saber disso? Só tens de o fazer!"

Hermione afastou o recente mal estar da sua cabeça, não valia a pena tentar descobrir como é que ela se meteu em tal situação, precisava focar-se em sair dela! Parecia que toda a festa tinha deixado as suas apostas com Fred.

"Ok então," disse Fred, levantando-se,"Há mais alguém? Última chamada..." ele reviu a lista...

"Ron?" Ron olhou para Hermione e depois para Fred, "E-eu não posso," disse,"não quero apostar nisto."

"Tudo bem, então" respondeu Fred atarefado, e depois tossiu 'frouxa' num só fôlego. Subitamente olhou para cima de novo, ".. Harry?" chamou.

Harry mantinha-se continuava calado há algum tempo. "Oito galeões."

"Ok... Oito galões pela Hermione..." disse Fred, escrevendo na lista.

"Contra," disse Harry rapidamente.

Os olhos de Hermione lançaram-se a Harry, "O quê?" ela questionou.

Ele encolheu os ombros, "Acho que vais ficar fisicamente demasiado enojada."

Hermione abanou a cabeça, "Idiota" murmurou.

Por seis longos anos Hermione ajudou o famoso Harry Potter e o seu melhor amigo a entrar e sair de (por vezes mortais) confusões, durante todo o tempo não se importando com o facto de não ter nenhum crédito por ajudar a desencantar todos os incriveis feitos. Então Harry e Ron tinham de ser os heróis (e sem esquecer); os porreiros. Toda a importante contribuição de Hermione era subvalorizada, e Hermione não se queixou uma única vez.

Nunca quis saber de popularidade que vinha junto com as suas infames manobras ardilosas; era a emoção, o espírito de companheirismo e lealdade, a luta pelo bem contra o mal que a inspirava a atirar a cautela às urtigas todas aquelas vezes, ano após ano cheio de aventuras!

Mas sinceramente, a sua traição era demasiado naquele momento. Mesmo que tudo aquilo fosse parvo e estúpido amanhã, todos sabiam que aquelas festas duram para sempre, eles moldam quem as pessoas são.

Não é que ela fosse do tipo que se importava com o que as pessoas pensavam, o que era exatamente o porquê de nunca se ter incomodado em ter qualquer crédito em primeiro lugar. Mas ela queria que pelo menos os seus colegas de casa soubessem que ela tinha mais que uma dimensão. Não queria ser rotulada de rato de biblioteca para sempre. Pelo menos não completamente, pelo menos não na sua _própria_ cabeça. Talvez ela apenas quisesse prová-lo a si própria. Sim, era isso. Ela iria fazê-lo por si. Faria aquilo sem Harry ou Ron. Não só sem eles... como sem o apoio deles.

"Então!" gritou Seamus, "Harry e Ginny vão na capa de Harry para verificar, Ron também já que ele é imparcial, e eu, não perderia isto por nada deste mundo. Agora, se não te importas Senhorita Granger, por favor, guia-nos."

Hermione engolio em seco, "Com calma," disse Hermione, "Quero ter a certeza de que o que acontece no jogo fica no jogo!" Olhou para Parvati e Lavender especificamente, as famosas cabras cuscuvilheiras de serviço.

"Claro," disse Colin, "Sabes que é habitual nas nossas festas."

"Ai é, Colin?" perguntou Hermione, "Pergunto-me como é que chegou à McGonagall que foste tu que te despiste no primeiro jogo de Quiditch este ano. Toda a gente "jurou" segredo, não foi?"

A expressão de Colin tornou-se zangada e acentiu a Hermione em consenso, "Tive um mês de castigo por isso."

Hermione começou a remecher a sua mochila, pôs para fora pregaminhos e enfeitiçou-os tão rápido que que os seus amigos mal a viram.

"Isso é outro feitiço de Proteu?" perguntou Ginny.

"Sim!" disse Hermione, "Vai dar uma erupção ao assinante que contar. E vão todos assinar."

Enquanto considerava se aquilo muito arrojado, pensou ser igualmente necessário. Não podia ter toda a escola a descobrir aquilo, assim _ninguém_ a respeitaria no próximo ano.

Parecia um remoinho e subitamente, não só todos assinavam, mas apressavam-na para a saída, seguida por Harry, ron, Ginny e Seamus.

"Ele vai para um pequeno caminho aberto, um pouco menos que a meio caminho do lago e à volta dele," Lavender, a especialista em Draco devido à sua obsessão, disse-lhe antes de sairem. "Diz-me que maravilhoso beijoqueiro ele é! Tenho estado morta por saber!"

"Mas não é preciso dizer-lhe como é que ele vibra," interrompeu Parvati, "Ela já sabe, já tem um vibrador-varinha chamado Draco."  
A cara de Lavender ficou escarlante enquanto o resto da sala se ria histericamente e Hermione segurava o vómito com a imagem de Lavender obsessivamente a masturbar-se.

Depois, subitamente já cá estava fora, a lançar-se entre as árvores dispostas aleatoriamente, fazendo o caminho para o lago à luz da lua, agora cheia e prateada.

"Oh Merlin," pensou desesperadamente, olhando para trás para as janelas iluminadas da torre da Gryffindor, "Não posso acreditar nisto! Malfoy? Oh Merlin!"

Hermione não estava em condições para apreciar que linda noite estava. Estavam perto de Junho e a Primavera tinha sido maravilhosa, estava calor, mesmo a noite já tendo caido, e uma brisa morna passava-lhe pelo cabelo.

Ela ia de árvore em árvore, encolhendo-se atrás delas mesmo estando escondida pela escuridão, olhando em frente para o lago, para a zona que Lavender descreveu. Podia ouvir o sussurrar algures atrás de si debaixo da capa da invisibilidade.

Hermione recordou-se amargamente que tinha sido ela a encantar a capa de Harry para a fazer maior. Ela era a razão dele poder ter tantas pessoas debaixo dela com ele. Mais uma vez algo que _o_ fazia mais bacana.

Hostilmente disse-lhes para se calarem enquanto se aproximava da praia aberta e sem árvores. Sentia-se mais visivel já que o luar que iluminava a areia se refletia na água do lago. Brincou nervosamente com a fita de cabelo mais uma vez, enrugado os olhos, tentando localizá-lo na escuridão, continuando muito longe para o ver.

Apesar disso, ele estava mesmo ao virar da curva, completamente insuspeito e admirando a linda noite que Hermione tomava como garantida.

Ela sabia que os outros Gryffindor esperavam que tudo acabasse em derrota ou humilhação para ela. Simplesmente não era possível para ela; ela realmente "ficar" com Draco.

Honestamente, o que teria ela que fazer para o conseguir? Ou literalmente o atacar, rezando por ter umas poucas boas pegadas antes que ele escapasse do seu abraço e percebesse que era ela ( o que seria imensamente divertido para seu horror), ou fazer um desesperado ultimato. Algo como: "Agarra-me e beija-me e eu faço os teus trabalhos de casa o resto do ano!"

Com isto eles iriam gozar ainda mais, e não era provável. Havia apenas mais um dia de escola e era raro alguém ainda ter algum exame final, então certamente Draco, que também a odiava, iria negar qualquer pedido. Contudo, a sua recusa, sem mensionar a sua audaz oferta, iria fazer uma história muito divertida por algum tempo.

_Ok_, considerou Hermione, _há uma pequena chance de haver uma terceira opção..._ que os rumores "Draco Malfoy é um completo galinha" eram verdade e ele não recusaria nenhuma mulher, o que daria a Hermione uma pequena chance de vitória. E se se quiser ficar realmente técnico, Draco pode olhar para aquilo como uma oportunidade para conquistar uma Gryffindor. Não era impossivel ver Draco dizer para o seu umbigo que qualquer rapariga o deseja, mesmo raparigas que publicamente o dizem odiar, como Hermione Granger.

E aquelas eram as suas opções. Correr para ele iria resultar nele a contar a toda a gente. TODOS. E ela não podia com isso. E enquanto ela era uma excelente negociante, odiava a ideia de o subornar. E mesmo que miraculosamente ela conseguisse, ele não era de confiança, ele podia contar à escola inteira na mesma.

Hermione não gostava de nenhuma daquelas opções, e sendo esperta como era, decidiu não tentar nenhuma delas.

Finalmente ela encontrou-o, e ficou surpresa com a sua descoberta, espiando-o por detrás de um arbusto a uns vinte metros, para o ver não com uma expressão cheia de derrota amarga ou raiva, mas em pensamentos tranquilos, sentado com os braços à volta dos joelhos e as pernas encostadas ao peito, absorvido pela linda vista do lago e da silhueta da montanha que protegia Hogwarts. Não parecia estar com humor para encarar alguém de uma casa rival cheio de paixão mas sim ser deixado sozinho com os seus pensamentos.

Ela ouviu um pequeno ruído atrás dela que eram os murmúrios abafados das testemunhas que a seguiam, quem ela só conseguia imaginar a pensar porque tinha ela parado e ficado a olhar para Draco durante tanto tempo. Não é preciso dizer que eles estavam impacientes por tudo começar.

Ele devia estar mesmo com a consciência a vagar, caso contrário tê-la-ia ouvido a aproximar-se mais cedo. Contudo, a sua fascinação pela paisagem deixou-o indefeso para a sensação de choque de uma explosão na sua cara. Se o feitiço tivesse sido uma fracção de segundos mais cedo teria ido embater contra a sua nuca, mas tendo-a ouvido a vir, ele virou-se ligeiramete na sua direcção.

Hermione esperou por isso, já que o feitiço da Cegueira funciona melhor quando bate o mais perto possivel dos olhos. Mas batendo directamente nos olhos estraga o propósito do feitiço, já que a pessoa veria o remetente.! Porque ele virou a cabeça, o jato roxo bateu-lhe efectivamente na tâmpora direita, enquanto ela se apressava para o sítio onde ele estava atrás da árvore.

Por uma fracção de segundos Draco pensou estar inconsciente devido ao seu apagão instantâneo que o cobriu como um cobertor muito espesso. Mas percebendo que tal pensamento o fazia automaticamente consciente, e sabendo que não tinha recebido uma pancada forte o suficiente para apagar completamente, concluiu imediatamente que não podia ver.

Hermione estava surpresa e recuou vários passos desde que Draco se levantara, este girando à procura da fonte do feitiço e imediatamente balançando para onde o seu atacante podia estar. Piscou furiosamente, esperando desobescurecer a vista mas sem resultados. Esfregou os olhos freneticamente, gritando com raiva, mas sem aproveitamento.

Finalmente ele não conseguia aguentar mais, "Mas que porra!" gritou, "Quem está ai?"

Ela estava impressionada com as suas aptidões de defesa. Sendo óbvio as suas habilidades para se defender, era também esperto o suficiente para entender a desvantagem em que se encontrava pela falta de visão e recolheu-se, tentando ouvir atentamente. Ele iria atirar socos aleatoriamente, esperando intimidar o seu atacante.

Mas, apesar disto, Hermione podia dizer que ele estava em grande agonia, certamente que não gostava que lhe tirassem um dos seus mais preciosos sentidos. Ele era leve; pronto a atacar em qualquer direcção a qualquer momento assim que sentisse aproximação outra vez. Também estava continuamente a virar a cabeça, tentando posicionar melhor a cabeça para receber algum som que lhe dissesse o que se passava, o que esperar. Mas a adrenalina era incontrolável correndo por todo o seu corpo e ele ofegava, para sua própria frustração, fazendo ainda mais dificil a tarefa de ouvir por cima do seu próprio fôlego.  
Ele estava zangado e com medo. Estava prestes a atacar a escuridão à sua frente, querendo muito apanhar o idiota que achava aquilo tudo muito divertido.

"Vou te arrancar o escalpe!" gritou, apertando o maxilar e balançando os punhos ainda com mais força,

"Que tipo de covarde és tu que cegas alguém assim! Não me consegues enfrentar como um homem?"

Subitamente, sentiu uma mão suave no seu pulso. Uma mão pequena e meiga. Uma rapariga?

Hermione tentou corajosamente acalmá-lo. Miraculosamente, a gentileza e o calor do toque, de uma maneira esquisita, pareceu subjogar o intenso sentimento de vulnerabilidade de Draco. A última coisa de que ele esperava era uma conecção gentil e por alguma razão ele não esmurrou a fonte, que podia estranhamente sentir atrás dele e apenas trouxe os seus punhos, prontos para algo, para mais perto do peito.

"Quem está ai?" ele exigiu firmemente.

"Está tudo bem." disse uma voz suave.

Era o último tipo de voz que ele esperava ouvir e estava bastante céptico.

"Quem és tu?" ele rugiu, pondo as mãos ainda mais próximas. Estava extremamente confuso e não queria bater numa mulher, mas ainda estava muito em guarda e zangado. Houve uma longa pausa.

"Não quero dizer," disse finalmente uma voz feminina e acesa, de uma maneira quase embarassada. Draco enrugou a cara, pensou que já conhecia aquela voz... Ele teria reconhecido a voz de Hermione Granger a gritar respostas e provocações em qualquer lugar, mas já que ela nunca falou com ele tão suave e amavelmente antes, ele não a conseguia reconhecer...

"O quê?" gritou irritado, "Porquê?"

"Porque não quero que sabias que sou."

"O QUÊ?" gritou _outra vez_, agora irritado com a sua própria repetitividade, "Mas que porra se está a passar!"

"Eu não te vou magoar," disse Hermione, percebendo a sua confusão e querendo-o mais relaxado.

"Desfaz o feitiço." ele ordenou, já não se sentindo em perigo físico mas ainda se sentido frustrado e sem controlo. Ninguém lhe iria tirar a visão e ir-se embora facilmente, e dificilmente conseguia imaginar uma situação em que se esquecesse daquilo. Não conseguia encontrar sentido em nada do que se passava.

"Porque não queres que te veja?"

"Porque não quero que saibas quem vai fazer isto..."

Draco sentiu um par de mãos frageis pegando-lhe na face e subitamente havia dois pares de lábios primidos contra os dele. O contacto imediatamente enviou suaves formigueiros pelos seus lábios e o seu corpo congelou com o choque do beijo.

Ela deixou a sua boca na dele por um bom tempo, longo o suficiente para os braços fletidos de Draco relaxarem e lentamente ficarem de cada lado do seu corpo.

Ela retirou-se levemente e olhou para ele. Os seus olhos fechados tão firmemente, lentamente começaram a abrir.

Hermione arfava. Parecia que ele estava a olhar bem para ela. Hermione encontrou os olhos prateados e gelados dele - que repousavam tão perfeitamente no seu agora, melancólico olhar, poderosamente a olhar por detrás de pontas soltas e rebeldes de cabelo loiro, que caiam tão cumumente da sua testa - a olhar _directamente_ para os seus olhos. Bem, certamente que _parecia_ que ele estava a olhar, mas não estava. Como podia ele estar a _olhar _para ela quando estava cego?

Sabia ser uma esperança sem futuro; não deveria acreditar que, se quisesse o suficiente, ele a conseguiria ver quando abrisse os olhos. A rapariga que o beijou _daquela maneira_. Um beijo que o tinha instantaneamente tocado por dentro.

Mas, tal como ele temeu, a escuridam ainda estava à sua frente. Não conseguia ver nada do que estava à sua frente a não ser sentir a pequena radiação do corpo dela contra o ar quente da noite.

Ela estava hipnotizada pelo seu olhar, e a seguir apanhou-se a olhar para os lábios que tinha acabado de beijar. Nenhum dos dois disse nada.

Deve ter havido algum estalido de um ramo de algum sitio atrás de si, porque Hermione lembrou-se de como Harry, Ron, Ginny e Seamus estavam a vê-los e por um momento ela sentiu-se envergonhada.

Como se eles tivessem a ver algo realmente intimo que ela não queria que eles vissem. Mas rapidamente a razão preencheu-a e ela sabia que tinha de acabar o seu desafio. Aquilo era um desafio no final. Só um desafio.

Ternamente puxou a face dele para outro beijo, desta vez encostando o seu corpo ao dele. Draco respondeu enlaçando os seus braços em volta dela e uma onda de alívio embateu-se nela.

Ela percebeu que conhecia Draco bem o suficiente para estar confiante de que ele não resistiria a tal armação tão intrigante e misteriosa como ela tinha orquestrado. Adoraria culpar a sua rendição ao seu narcisismo e arrogância, mas honestamente, ela iria provavelmente entregar-se a um estranho se lhe tivesse acontecido a ela. O romance e lisongeamento de tal gesto como vendar alguém por uma chance de a beijar era demasiado irresistível.

Agradada, ela percebeu que os braços dele a apertavam mais. Os seus lábios abriram-se um pouco, convidando-a. E Hermione estava mesmo na mesma onda, capturada pelo momento.

Quando ela deslizou lentamente um pouco da sua língua para a boca dele e ele suspirou de prazer. Quem quer que ela fosse, era uma beijoqueira incrível, muito sensual e incitando-o a querer mais.

A coisa seguinte que Hermione sentiu foi a língua dele bem dentro da sua boca enquanto ele a agarrava firmemente, massajando a língua dela com a dele.

_Meu deus, os rumores são verdade_, ela percebeu em choque. A boca dele na dela, ser prendida nos seus braços, a sua confiança experiente... era extremamente agradável.

Assim como para Draco, ele estava maravilhado com o corpo dela escostado ao dele. Parecia tão perfeita na maneira como ela cabia exactamente nele. Ele gemeu levemente quando os seus beijos se tornavam mais e mais apaixonados.

Ela quebrou o beijo, querendo ar, precisando de olhar para ele outra vez. Como é que aquele podia ser o Malfoy? Os seus olhos, aqueles que ela apenas associava a olhares de ódio, estavam agora subitamente profundos e sensuais. Todas aquelas raparigas que não se calavam com ele estavam certas, ele era absolutamente lindo. Não conseguia acreditar. O peito e estômago quase de pedra aos quais ela estava encostada e os braços a que ela se agarrava que eram seguros e fortes.

"Quem és tu?" ele perguntou, desta vez meramente suspirando.

"Não vale a pena saber," ela respondeu.

"Eu realmente te imploro para saber," ele disse com um doce sarcasmo, num sorriso ainda mais doce,

"Deixa-me ver-te."

"Não," disse firmemente, "Confia em mim, é melhor assim."

Draco bufou e agarrou a bochecha dela com a mão.

Depois a sua mão começou a vaguear pela sua cara... outra tentativa desesperada para saber quem era ela. Ela era suave e delicada e as suas feições pequenas e bonitas. As pontas dos seus dedos exploraram a ponta do seu nariz e lentamente amaciou-lhe os lábios. Parecia a cara prefeita.

Era incrivel como estar cego parecia apenas aguçar os outros sentidos. Conseguia ouvi-la respirar e inalar o seu doce perfume. E por mais louco que soasse estava certo de conseguir sentir a sua juventude e bondade ao tocar-lhe a face. Podia até sentir o seu coração começar a acelarar quando ele tentava correr as mão pelo seu cabelo.

Oh não, ela pensou, relembrando-se de como tinha sido gozada nos seus primeiros anos pelo seu cabelo encaracolado, volumoso e áspero.

Mas tudo o que Draco sentiu foram madeixas ondulantes e macias de cabelo.

"Tão suave..." ele lamentou, "e caracóis..." ele gemeu com o exoticismo. Ele reviu no seu cérebro vezes sem conta, quem é que na escola poderia encaixar naquela descrição de deusa.

Porque não podia ele vê-la?

"Diz-me quem tu és," ele pediu, continuando a segurá-la firmemente, "Por favor, deixa-me ver-te."

"Não," ela insistiu, abanando a cabeça.

"Porquê?" ele contrapôs.

"Já te disse porquê."

"Mas como é que pode ser melhor desta maneira?" ele perguntou desesperadamente.

"É.. só que..." ela respondeu fracamente. Como ela não anteviu esta dificuldade ficou a desejar ter pensado mais a fundo naquilo. Claro que Draco Malfoy seria teimoso, persuasivo e inredutivel, muito esperto e ansioso para uma explicação como a dela. Tudo o que ela conseguia pensar em fazer era beijá-lo outra vez.

Ele devolveu o beijo mas apenas brevemente para saciar a sua fome dela. Ele parou como Hermione suspeitou que faria, ainda insatisfeito com as _respostas _dela.

"Porque me estás a fazer isto então? Cegar-me e beijar-me e sem me dizer porquê ou quem és tu?"

Ele estava genuinamente aborrecido. Subitamente Hermione sentiu remorsos. Não queria acreditar mas a culpa era inegável. Claro que tinham tido uma má interacção no passado mas isto? Ele não tinha querer nisto. Ela tinha de pensar em algo. Mas o que poderia ela dizer...?

"Eu... eu gosto de ti há muito tempo..." ele finalmente murmurou.

"A sério?" perguntou, obviamente intrigado. "E porquê não me dizer isto enquanto te posso ver?"

Ela estava sem saber o que dizer outra vez... mas era demasiado sabida para estar calada muito tempo,"... Porque nunca poderemos estar juntos," ela finalmente sussurrou.

"E porquê?" questionou provocante. Ninguém dizia a Draco Malfoy o que ele podia ou não fazer.

"... Porque este é o meu último ano aqui..." achou-se a dizer. _É meio que verdad_e, pensou persuasivamente, tentando não se sentir muito culpada pela sua desonestidade, _vou ser uma pessoa completamente diferente o ano que vem. Esta a penúltima noite de Hermione Granger como a conhecemos aqui em Hogwarts_,"O meu pai e a minha mãe estão a transferir-me para Beaux-Batons..."

Os seus olhos semicerraram-se, como se ele podesse detectar a mentira, "Ok, bem..." ele chiou, possivelmente decidindo entrar no jogo, "Não vejo em que isso está relacionado com eu não te poder ver ou saber o teu nome..."

"Não me posso revelar agora," disse Hermione suplicante, "Tenho sido tão covarde sobre isto... depois de todos estes anos tive a coragem de te dizer como me sinto... Eu ia apenas seguir em frente..."

"Seguir em frente?"ele riu, "Então o que é isto? Porquê seguir-me aqui a estas horas e atirar-me com feitiços?"

Ele ouviu a sua tímida gargalhada e o remecher do chão com os pés.

"Eu não sei. Acho que... acho que apenas queria.." começou ela. Mas parou. Agora o que dizer?

"Sim?" ele inquiriu, querendo que ela continuasse.

"Bem, eu não podia simplesmente ir-me embora!" gritou ela, todas as suas ideias tornando-se numa história completa, uma personagem a interpretar,"Quero dizer, não queria mudar-me para a minha escola sentindo arrependimento. Não queria ficar a perguntar-me para _o resto da vida_ se eu poderia alguma vez, possivelmente, ter uma chance contigo e perguntar-me _para sempre _como seria... como seria... beijar-te."

Draco sorria, o seu ego para lá de inchado,"E então?" perguntou arrastadamente,"Como foi?"

"Foi..." começou, "Foi... incrível."disse ela, finalmente falando como uma resposta honesta.

As palavras dela criaram um frenesim dentro dele, ela agora estava para lá de irresistível. Draco pegou-a pela parte de trás da nuca, os seus dedos acariciando o cabelo dela, e beijou-a mais apaixonadamente que nunca. Hermione enlaçou o pescoço dele com o braço enquanto Draco a trazia para si pela cintura.  
Os seus joelhos começaram a abanar quando pôs as mãos na sua delicada cintura.

Ele sabia que eles iam cair, e não podia arriscar que ela se magoasse. Virou-se para que apenas ele apanhasse com todo o impacto da queda e rolou sobre ela para que a podesse proteger da noite. Ela deixou-o estar em cima dele, beijando-o ferozmente de volta.

Ele estava desesperado por conhecê-la, para ter o mais possivel dela com os sentidos que lhe restavam. Ele iria absorvê-la pelo toque se fosse preciso. As mãos dele deslizaram por cima das suas vestes e depois timidamente deslizou pelo corpo dela, passando pelo seu peito e agarrando a curva do seu pescoço. As curvas dela eram tão dramáticas, eram ridiculamente perfeitas. Tudo parecia cem vezes mais intenso para as suas mãos, como se elas tivessem mais sensiveis agora, tomando o poder do que geralmente é dirigido para os seus olhos. Ele podia dizer pelo breve vislumbre do corpo dela, que ela era um tesouro escondido. Como é que ele não viu um corpo tão fantástico? Como é que ele nunca viu, conheceu, e correu atrás da rapariga mais linda em Hogwarts?

Mesmo cego ele encontrou o fecho do casaco. Hermione arquejou ao seu toque frio na sua barriga quente, mas ele agarrou a pele dela, sem se arrepender de introduzir uma mão para dentro da camisa que ela vestia. Tinha um estômago tão macio e feminino; não sabia que as raparigas podiam ter uma pele tão macia. Como é que ela podia ser tão perfeita?

Subitamente ele mordiscou e beijou o pescoço dela e ela não pode controlar a sensação que percorreu toda a sua espinha. Derretia-se sobre ele, enquanto ele lhe lambia o lóbolo da orelha e lhe abria a blusa. Ela tinha agora o casaco e a blusa abetos e ouviu-o arfejar.

"Sem soutien?" ele suspirou, ela podia sentir o álito quente dele na sua orelha enquanto este a lambia, fazendo-a tremer.

Não querendo realmente uma resposta, ele sorriu. Mais estimulado do que alguma vez ele já esteve, agarrou corajosamente um dos peitos expostos dela, e maravilhou-se com a beleza e curva do seu corpo enquanto a massajava. Era tão firme e arrebitado que não admirava que estivesse sem soutien, o aperto do seu uniforme era suporte suficiente.

Hermione estremecia sob a sua mão, o que apenas aumentou quando a outra mão foi para a sua anca. Os beijos que ele salpicava no seu pescoço agora moviam-se para sul e Hermione não pôde evitar gemer e arquear as costas ligeiramente, remechendo o cabelo dele com a mão enquanto ele lambia e chupava o seu peito. A boca quente dele parecia incrivel com o contraste da noite morna, e ele pegava no mamilo erecto dela e o provocava com a ponta da língua.

Ele adorava a maneira como ela soava quando gemia e se contorcia debaixo dele. As suas coxas torneadas acariciavam a sua virilha agoniada, deixando-o mais duro.

Hermione não sabia ser possivel estar tão excitada, a maneira como Draco trabalhava e tocava o seu corpo fazia-a sentir uma tesão incontrolavel pela primeira vez. E para ele, ela estava para além disso. Esta rapariga misteriosa era essência da perfeição feminina.

Nunca antes tinha querido que um rapaz tocasse o seu peito, mas de repente desejava que Draco a tocasse em _todo o lado. _Não queria acreditar, mas ela queria mais. Ela tremia incontrolavelmente, continuamente a arquear as costas para que ele tivesse acesso fácil para a beijar e agarrar, enquanto ela mechia as pernas de maneira estranha, não habituada ao intenso sentimento de aperto que sentia e confusa com a quente e molhada sensação que sentia entre as coxas.

Draco podia sentir os músculos retraídos e sabia exactamente o que fazer para a aliviar, e chocantemente, Hermione não protestou. Afinal ela não conseguia, já que ter a mão dele no seu joelho ateava-lhe fogo. Fogo que ficava mais quente à medida que ele deslizava a sua mão pela coxa dela, deixando-a sem palavras. Ele começou experientemente a massajar o exterior da calcinha dela com a ponta do seu dedo médio, mesmo onde ele sabia que ela iria... sim, ela estava a gemer e a tremer... o som fê-lo imensamente feliz.

Ele permaneceu assim; a teclar, excitar e massajar a sua intimidade enquanto ela suspirava e se mechia contra a sua mão. Mas ele não a conseguia torturar por tanto tempo simplesmente porque não conseguia segurar-se de ânsia de a sentir, realmente senti-la, para si. Rapidamente reposicionou-se para ficar de lado, inclinando-se para ela. Movendo rapidamente as calcinhas dela para o lado, ela arfou com a rapidez com que ele a penetrou, e instantaneamente os dedos dele vagueavam dentro dela.

"Oh Merlin," ele gemeu. Sabia tão ridiculamente bem. Ela era macia e quente e os seus dedos deslizaram para dentro dela.

Ela atirou a cabeça para trás e gemeu alto. Ele podia sentir cada subtil aperto do seu delicado interior. Ele podia ver pelo seu aperto que ela não era muito experiente. E no topo de o quanto a sua inocência e pureza eram excitantes estava o modo como ela deixou toda a inibição ir e abriu as pernas, permitindo-se que ele a estimulasse. Ele faria aquilo para sempre se a fizesse feliz.

Draco continuou a massajá-la à medida que os beijos se tornavam mais e mais molhados e agressivos. As ancas dela começaram lentamente a mecherem-se ao ritmo da mão dele e a virilha de Draco aumentou com o pensamento do deleite extasiado dela.

Hermione podia senti-lo a espetar a sua anca. Uma curiosidade erótica preencheu-a, sentindo uma incontrolável vontade de explorar o corpo dele.

Estava maravilhada por ver que sabia como desapertar-lhe as calças tão rapidamente, nunca tendo feito tal coisa antes. Mas ela era levada para longe pela paixão do momento. Corajosamente e sem pensamentos racionais, deslizou a mão para dentro das calças dele.

Ela passou os dedos pela sua extensão enquanto ele tremia e gemia ao toque dela, e admirou-se de como o corpo dele parecia querer livrar-se do confinamento dos seus boxers. Ele era tão grande e sólido que Hermione instintivamente o quis apertar. Não quis acreditar que realmente era de verdade quando pôs a sua mão completamente à sua volta e a boca dele abriu-se completamente. Ele parecia tão intimidante e largo, mesmo assim ela sentiu-se sensual e no controlo, com um inexplicavel mas forte desejo de lhe dar prazer.

Começou a bombar o seu aperto para cima e para baixo. Ela sentiu-o inchar ainda mais na sua mão.

Ela arquejou.

Ele gemeu.

Ela continuou, querendo que ele gemesse mais, querendo saber se ele gostava.

Ele gemeu.

Ela foi mais rápido.

Ele gemeu mais alto.

Ambos arfejavam.

Ela apertou mais enquanto batia mais rápido e ele gemeu mais e mais.

"Deus. Sim. Por favor não pares." ele disse de dentes cerrados e entre arfadas.

Era tão intenso; era como se ela soubesse que ele fosse explodir. Como se o prazer dele fosse dela, ela estaria tão intensamente satisfeita e deleitada se soubesse que também lhe daria isso. A pressão aumentava e acumulava-se e ela queria tanto como ele a a boca dele abriu-se mas ele não emitiu nenhum som. Uma vez que toda a pressão estivesse descarregada ele gritaria bem alto, mas antes desse desesperado e antecipado momento, ele iria apenas agarrar uma mão cheia dos seus caracóis e puchá-la para si, enquanto ela fazia a sua magia. E crescia e crescia e ela apertava e apertava e, oh meus deus, ele não podia esperar por gritar em climax, e crescia tão intensamente agora, a qualquer segundo, ele sabia que estava prestes a-

SPLASH!

Hermione deu um pequeno e assustado grito de surpresa e admiração.

Draco grunhiu enquanto a mão dela parou e ele sentiu alguns salpicos de líquido. Começou a chover?

A coisa que ele percebeu de seguida foi as mãos dela a sairem das suas calças e ela a sentar-se. Ele ouviu o som de passos contra o solo, como se fugissem.

"Está alguém ai?" ele perguntou-lhe com ansiadade, subitamente sentindo-se furiosamente vulnerável outra vez pela falta de visão.

"Não" disse ela rapidamente de alguma maneira brusca, afastando-se dele. Ele deixou escapar um barulho de protesto.

"Onde vais?" ele perguntou sentindo-a levantar-se e ouvindo a blusa mecher-se enquanto a apertava.

"Tenho de ir agora" disse apressadamente.

Esqueceu-se completamente que estava a ser vista.

Como é que se tinha esquecido de que estava a ser vista!

Nem sequer precisavam de lhe dizer, já sabia que tinha sido Harry que tinha deitado uma mão de água do lago nela.

Ele sentiu a súbita urgência, pôs-se de joelhos e tentou por as calças,"Espera!" ele gritou, "Não vás!"

"Desculpa," disse ela, "Eu _tenho_ de ir. Adeus Draco."

Ela virou-se, pegou na face dele com as suas mãos e beijou-o uma última vez. Sentiu-a apertar-lhe as mãos, mas acabou muito cedo para o seu gosto. Ele queria desesperadamente que ela ficasse.

Ouviu-a virar-se e correr.

"Diz-me quem és!" gritou.

"Desculpa," foi tudo o que ouviu da sua preciosa voz, que agora estava metros há frente.

Porque se sentia ele como se fosse chorar? Estava a abanar e tremelicar e os pensamentos e emoções passavam-lhe rapidamente pela cabeça. Coração partido, agonia física, fúria, fraqueza...

Subitamente ele percebeu que ela tinha posto algo na sua mão. Era pequeno e maleável, como um pequeno rebuçado.

Um antídoto! Só podia ser para a sua visão!

Imediatamente desembrulhou-o e enguliu-o. Ela tinha posto sabor de cereja nele. A visão dele voltou instantaneamente.

Mas não havia ninguém ali.

Ele olhou para o luar no lago, e deitou-se de costas no chão onde tinha estado a beijar a mais linda mulher que ele nem sequer tinha visto.

… … …

A sala estava cheia de pessoas que mal podiam acreditar nas palavras que saiam da boca Ron, Seamus e  
Ginny enquanto estes falavam todos ao mesmo tempo.

"Ele estava todo em cima delas!" Ginny gritou

"Ela deixou-lhe abrir a camisa!" Ron exasperado como se não pudesse acreditar em si mesmo.

"E DEPOIS ELA COMEÇOU A BATER-LHE UMA!" berrou Seamus, o incrivel daquilo ainda demasiado bom para ser verdade.

"O QUÊ?" gritou Parvati.«

"Sem chance, estás a mentir," disse Lavender.

"Estou a dizer a verdade," disse Seamus.

"É verdade" disse Ginny, "Ele não conseguiu resistir-lhe."

"Mas como?" perguntou Collin.

"Ela cegou-o!" disse Seamus," Ela cegou-o e depois só o deixou tocar-lhe. Foi mesmo brilhante, porra. Ele foi completamente usado, o idiota Slytherin!" depois adicionou com uma gargalhada, "Que imbecil!"

Finalmente começou tudo a acreditar; foi incrivel e hilariante. Hermione foi uma heroína para os rapazes e um icon para as raparigas. O riso mais alegre que nunca e eles estavam por todo o lado, dando-lhe palmadinhas nas costas e bombardeando-o com perguntas atónitas e de tira-teimas.

Ouviam-se cânticos na sala e a última garrafa e Whisky de Fogo foi aberta. A coisa seguinte que percebeu foi ser levantada em braços e o desfile pela sala. Eles adoravam o sentimento de levar a melhor de um Slytherin. Especialmente ele. E a melhor parte foi ter sido Hermione Granger a fazê-lo. Se alguém merecia me mexer com Draco Malfoy, esse alguém era ela.

Ela sorriu com uma intensa satisfação.

Harry não disse uma palavra.

… … …

Hermione irradiava orgulho enquanto ria e celebrava com os seus companheiros da Gryffindor no jantar do Salão. Tinha acabado de ser premiados pela casa com com mais pontos, batendo os Slytherin, que foi segundo, por mais de cem pontos.

O espírito e felicidade da mesa era incomparável quando começaram a desfrutar do último banquete do 6 ano juntos. Hermione sentia-se particularmente sentimental, como todos os dias. Só este ano ela se estava a sentir um pouco mais feliz com avançar. Nunca pensou num milhão de anos que iria conseguir fazer o que fez a noite passada, mas para a surpresa de toda a gente, incluindo ela, ela conseguiu.

Olhou para a mesa dos Slytherin. Olhou para ele por um tempo, admitindo agora que ele sempre tinha sido imensamente lindo, ela só nunca quis admitir. Para além disso, não conseguia acreditar que beijá-lo tinha sido tão incrível, sem mensionar a língua dele por todo o lado, as mãos dele dentro dela...

Abanou a cabeça. Tinha andado a pensar naquilo vezes e vezes sem conta, mal dormiu, pensar naquilo fê-la estar acordada a noite inteira. Aqueles pensamentos tinham de parar. Ficar parada a olhar para ele tinha de acabar!

Finalmente deslocou os olhos da cara dele. Ele estava a falar e rir com os amigos como toda a gente. Agia perfeitamente normal. Nem um sinal de que algo tinha acontecido. Mas riu-se, sabia que não era verdade. Perguntava-se no que realmente ele estava a pensar, o que se passava por detrás daquela máscara.

Podia dizer pelas conversas sussurradas que ela ainda era o tópico favorito das conversas...

"Nem consigo acreditar."

"Ela conseguiu."

"Não é justo... ele é _tão _lindo!"

"É a coisa mais incrível que já ouvi.!

"Diz-nos outra vez o que aconteceu, Seamus!"

"Eu mal conseguia acreditar, mas vi-o com os meus próprios olhos. Eles não só se beijaram e agarraram como ela deixou-o tirar-lhe a camisa..." ela ouviu-o relembrar.

"Nem o posso descrever," ouviu Ginny dizer do outro lado,"Ele estava tão excitado por ela!"

"Eu estou a tentar comer aqui!" rugiu Harry.

Mas isto só fez Hermione sorrir largamente. Nunca tinha visto Harry tão lívido.

"Só era suposto beijá-lo!" a sua voz furiosamente devastadora na memória de Hermione depois dela finalmente conseguir que ele falasse com ela, para responder à questão dela do porquê dele lhe ter atirado com água do lago, porquê interropê-los.

Foi definitivamente um estalo na cara para ele, a sua melhor e mais leal amiga apreciar tanto o seu pior inimigo. Os ciúmes, o insulto! Ele não pode suportar mais, tinha de os parar!

E eles foram mais longe do que beijos e abraços, e então?

Então ela podia ser um pouco mais louca e irresponsável. Então os homens desejavam-na. Então ela podia receber toda a atenção por um bocado, mudar a ideia preconcebia que as pessoas tinha dela!

Ele tinha de aguentar isso por algum tempo. Nada mais do que ele merecia na opinião dela. Para mais ele apostou oito galeões como toda a gente que duvidou dela. Apesar de não ser uma coisa que ela pretendesse que fizesse parte da personalidade dela, a vingança era doce. Sabia que Harry ultrapassaria, e eventualmente eles iriam ficar bem. Até lá ela iria adorar gozar o seu triunfo pelo resto do dia, o que basicamente consistia em andar por ali já que eles não tinham mais aulas.

"Vão mostrar-me essas velas novas, então?" Dean sussurrou para Fred e George quando a refeição acabou e a maioria das pessoas saiam para ir desfrutar do tempo limpo e claro.

"Claro" sorriu Fred, "Qual delas? As de mau hálito ou aquelas em que o teu antebraço curva em 90 graus para poderes dizer que tens um osso partido?"

"Tinha visto a do mau álito,"disse ele, "Quero ver aquelas que fazem o teu braço parecer partido."

"Tudo bem," riu George,"Vamos para o campo de Quidditch, fingir uma queda e fazerem as miúdas do primeiro ano passarem-se."

Apenas o pensamento da partida parecia engraçada e todos os rapazes estavam com vontade de ir e até Ginny ria.

"Também podemos ir?" perguntou Hermione.  
George olhou para Hermione inquisidoramente. Normalmente ele ficava exitante já que ela levava as regras tão à letra, mas depois da noite de ontem..." Claro Mione, podes vir!"

Hermione sorriu, "Só preciso de ir buscar o meu casaco!"

Ela saiu do salão principal sentindo-se fantástica. Pensava em fazer algo incrível para a última noite me Hogwarts, fazer uma partida a alguém, ir ter com Harry ou até beijar um pouco, tudo de uma vez.

Draco iria perguntar-se para sempre e aquilo fê-la sorrir imaginando o seu eu egoista zangado enquanto nem uma única pessoa poderia dizer-lhe quem realmente era a rapariga. Não conseguia evitar continuar a rir com prazer quando estava a virar-se para subir as escadas do grande átrio e foi confrontada com um largo e encorpado, rapaz loiro.

Draco tinha-a interceptado, bloquiando-lhe a passagem pelas escadas. Eles estavam sozinhos na entrada.

Em princípio o estômago de Hermione inrompeu em ondas de nervosismo... mas sabia que estava a ser tonta.

Ele só queria insultá-la um última vez naquele ano, sem dúvida. Pura coincidência. Não havia maneira de ele ter algo para lhe dizer sobre a noite anterior. Ele não conseguiria adivinhar num milhão de anos que tinha sido ela, e se alguém lhe tivesse dito Hermione saberia.

Ele olhou-a de cima a baixo com o seu sorriso convencido na sua habitual maneira crítica, como ele sempre fazia antes de a criticar. Ela sabia estar certa do que viria pela maneira como ele abanava a cabeça e cerrava os dentes. De seguida seguir-se-iam alguns insultos mesquinhos e estúpidos claro.

"A pensar," ele começou "Que escondias esse corpo incrível debaixo desse sobretudo desde que te conheço."

O maxilar de Hermione caiu. Não havia nada que ela podesse dizer.

Draco sorriu ainda mais ameaçador, os olhos a faiscar de preversidade. Ele parou perto dela, empurrando-a facilmente contra a parede com o seu corpo. Acariciou levemente a sua face com uma mão e pegou na outra mão dela com a restante. Tomou a boca dela com a sua e beijou-a avidamente.  
Tão prazeirosamente como a noite anterior... ela começou a sentir-se tonta.

Ele parou tão abruptamente como começou e afastou-se. Hermione lutava para reaver forças nas suas pernas sem sustento quando ele falou outra vez.

"Só para saberes," ele disse amenamente,"Vou ser Monitor-Chefe. Então vejo-te para o ano." Piscou o olho, virou-se e afastou-se.

Hermione permaneceu parada e silenciosa no corredor, demasiado chocada para se mover. Foi então que percebeu que ele tinha deixado algo na mão dela. Abriu o seu punho e tinha uma fita dourada e vermelha.

N/T: Há uma possível tradução da continuação "Iluminated" em marcha mas só será publicada se a fic tiver alguma afluência =D Enjoy!

**Editado**


End file.
